Talk:Shinra Tensei
Dear god My god. If there's one thing I can't stand godmodders doing, it's stealing a canon ability and removing any and all weaknesses within the ability. A second where it's unuseable? GONE!!! Shortens one's life span? GONE!!! Makes me f***ing sick... --Cyberweasel89 04:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) well, the time thing, your partialy right, its supossed to be 5 seconds but remember, when first introduced, kakashi said it was about one second or 2 also, its shortens life-spans because it requires great amounts of chakra and Pein doesnt have that much in retrospect to Ryun (Ten Tails) and seireitou (KyuubiTaishou) --Seireitou 04:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) But there is still the fact that you and others stole the ability and modified it to suit your godmodding needs. That, in essence, spits on Kishimoto's original idea of the ability. And if there's one thing I believe needs to be respected above all others, it's the ideas of a true author. Besides, where does it say that it shortens Pein's lifespan because of all the Chakra it uses? And why would Seireitou and Ryun even need to destroy an entire town with the mass version of Shinra Tensei? Do you just add any ability to your characters that catches your fancy? "Oh! Kishimoto/Kubo/whoever created a new ability! I gotta get my hands on it for my character, but not without completely ruining it by removing all the weaknesses and limitations!" --Cyberweasel89 04:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *scratches head* name one technique besides Shinra Tensei where i modified it so it has no weaknesses also, since Kishi never really explained the attack, there could be a possible reason like i said for life shortage and that in essence, is the goal of a fanon, to work on possiblities given to us from the original canon. --Seireitou 05:02, 20 January 2009 (UTC) One word: Chidori. No charging time and no Hand Seals. --Cyberweasel89 05:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, but by removing the limits and weaknesses of canon, we lose the very essence of the author's original intention. If he wanted Shinra Tensei to have no weaknesses, he would've made it without weaknesses. It was his original intention to make even the most powerful of moves have a weakness. It's called "humanization". By making these characters gods, they are no longer human, and thus no one, not even an actual god, could relate to them, for they are neither human, nor are they true gods. --Cyberweasel89 05:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Chidori: Do you even watch the anime, do you??? Kakashi has used the attack several times without charging or handsigns... and i think its possible to surpass kakashi without being called a godmod Proof: Kakashi using chidori without handsigns or charging: (1:41) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MRiEDTCgzQ&feature=related Limits and Weakness: also, you have a good point on that, but, remember, in fanon, WE are the authors, remember that, but yes, besides shinra tensei, i havent removed any weaknesses from anything else. --Seireitou 05:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) To surpass the strength of a canon character with a fanon character is the very essence of godmodding! It spits on the original author's ideas of limits on his own world! WE are not the authors of this world. We are merely borrowing this world from a truly great man to use as our plaything. If Kishimoto saw what we were doing to the world of his dreams, he would probably cry. All of you probably don't get it, since you guys aren't authors. But I'm an English Major, and I'm going to be a professional author some day. I have the heart of an author. And I know that seeing the world you saw in your dreams come alive through your writing... it's one of the greatest feelings of being an author. And if Kishimoto saw what we were doing to his beautiful world, the world he brought to life himself through countless hardships, sweat, and tears... he'd probably cry. --Cyberweasel89 05:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) no see, your wrong, he would laugh. You are speaking as if we are the same as Kishi. We are all different, with different ideas. You think godmods are something of a nuisance, when i belive that they bring balance to a fanon. we all ahve differet ideas. also, i happen to know what Kishi thinks of this site, he was interviewed in an anime newspaper in japan (aka i can read japanesse) where the reporter told him and showed him this website (about 2 months ago). he said, and i quote: :"The Naruto Fanon Wiki is a very funny but also, very interesting fan fiction website. Ive seen many in my day and that just tops it. My favorit one was about on with naruto having a white fox and facing sasuke in a war and succeddes in bringing him back. I made me laugh and cry at the same time, truly the work of a genious. Ive also seen many of the jutsus made up, while some were.... just out of reason, i partitucally liked the ones based on Sage mode, especially the one with Fox Mode, that was really interesting, removing base chakra from red chakra, brillient. :Reporter: Do you have a favorite character from this wiki? :"No, not really, i like them all, but i do believe some people dont get the "Uchiha Massacure" event (*laugh*)" Thats just a small peice of it --Seireitou 05:37, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Very well, I stand corrected. I admit I am wrong on that front. But I still believe that it is wrong of us to ruin Kishimoto's original ideas and concepts by creating abilities and characters without limitations. That point still stands. Limitations are what make characters believable. And godmodders are not just a nuisance. They ruin the fun for every honest, fair, creative individual everywhere. I didn't stand a chance in the fight between Echo and Tuari because I was up against a godmodder. A fair, honest, creative player can never win against a godmodder. And that ruins the fun for everyone except the godmodder. --Cyberweasel89 14:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hi... I added my Character Donaku here too,but his Shinra Tensei is weaker than the original one.Is that alright? GohanRULEZ 08:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Its okay --Seireitou 08:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC)